


small change

by cicadas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Flash Thompson deserves more love and attention, Friendship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, could be read as gen - Freeform, if you swing that way, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/cicadas
Summary: Peter and Flash aren't friends. Right?





	small change

There’s a new assignment in English Lit. A book report. Classic, high school book report. Except this time they have to write it in essay form, and it’s a group assignment. Peter, with his luck of the draw, gets Flash. They work on the book report together in Flash’s kitchen, Peter falling asleep over open book pages and a cup of tea his mom made him. Flash wanting to kick his feet and wake him up, maybe hit him with a book, but instead pitying the guy asleep on his parent’s table. He writes Peter’s part of the chapter study for him.

-

Peter gets changed for gym slowly, wincing when he pulls his shirt over his head. His back is a mess of small but present yellow bruises, and they still ache deep into his muscles. Flash asks if he’s alright quietly, so nobody else hears. It’s an odd question coming from Flash, but a welcome one. Peter assures him the bruises are innocent, it’s no big deal, and Flash goes easy on him during basketball. He keeps a more vigil eye out next time they change, and tries not to feel weird about it.

-

Flash finds out Peter is Spider-Man in a similar fashion to Ned - he'd been let in by May, who was now familiar with Flash coming over for projects, and fallen asleep on Peter’s top bunk waiting for him. May had gotten called in to a late shift at the hospital, so there was nobody to wake him up and send him home. Until Peter crept in through the window, suit already loose on his body, arms blindly reaching for a sweatshirt in the dark and instead finding Flash’s legs curled up on his mattress. It's awkward and shocking and relieving and also makes him a little mad knowing Parker is better than him. He wants to punch him for keeping it a secret, but he hugs him instead.

Flash stays the night, and they top and tail on the bottom bunk because Peter still hasn’t cleared off the top one. Peter’s feet kick him in the chin and his butt takes up too much room, but Flash doesn’t complain.

-

He bites his tongue on the next insult he wants to yell out when he spots Peter in the cafeteria, but makes up for it by throwing a sandwich wrapper at his head. Parker looks up at him and smiles around the straw of his juice box (what is he, 11?), flipping him the bird in an almost friendly way. It’s a small change, but a welcome one.


End file.
